A Single Moment
by Ao Hatake
Summary: After five years, they finally met. But that moment had to end before they could do anything. *my first English fic, my first Harry Potter fic. Dislclaimer is written inside.*


**Hi! I'm a new author, and this is my second fic, my first one-shot, my first Harry Potter fic, and my first English fic. So, I'm sorry if there are many mistakes or some strange sentences in this fic. And because I'm still a newbie, please don't be so hard on me. But I do take some critics. So, enjoy…**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter and everything in it will always be JKR's. It's not and it will not be mine.**

* * *

><p>It has been five years since the big war. After the war has finished, he, Severus Tobias Snape, disappeared. He left everything. His job, his home in Hogwarts, his house of Slytherin, his award of Order of Merlin; First Class, and also his secret lover, Hermione Jean Granger. Yes, they have been together for a quite long time, and they were good at hiding it too. Everything was fine, until he decided to go away. He said he needed some break for his self – which hardly accepted by his lover because he always looked down on his self and thought that he didn't deserve anything good. But she just believed in him, because she knew he would always be hers. Then he gave her a promise to remember, that they will meet again sometimes, and if possible, back together again. She lived her single day with that promise. Not even a second she forgot it. And she never tired of it. She would wait for him, even if it would take forever.<p>

But then, her parents set her up with one of her best friend, Ronald Weasley. Unable to resist all of the pressure was given and also her mother's stare at her, she finally agreed with it. She agreed to be engaged with him, just for her mother's sake.

One night, after a very long day and a huge amount of burdens, she decided that she needed a little walk in London and yet she wanted to witness the first snow in that Muggle town. So she Appareted in one of the Apparation point in London, and started to walk. Even after she knew that it was winter, she just wore a thin sweater, a scarf, and her cloak. She brought a book with her, which was useless, because she had no interest of reading it that night.

She kept on walking, careless to the breeze that made her body freezing. Her mind wondered of something that no one knew. It might be empty, and it also might be full of complex thinking. Then, a small, white, light and beautiful crystal fell down slowly in front of her eyes. The first snow, as the weather forecast told this morning. She looked forward to view the light fluffy snowflakes, but suddenly her eyes met a man's figure. That man was the same one with the man she has waited for five years. Her eyes widened for shock, the book she was holding slipped down from her hand, and her whole body petrified. At last, she met him again, after a very long waiting.

Anger, despair, hurting, and missing full filled her heart. He has made her waited for this long, and according to her, he must pay. She wanted to get him and hugged him, or even kissed him, but she could not do that, not anymore. The fact that she has been engaged to that red haired Ronald Weasley made her realize that she was her fiancé's now, and that meant that she can't just grab that man. Even so, she followed him, trying to catch him. The man kept on walking with wide steps, made by his firm and long feet, and she followed with a little run. She thought of nothing but that man, her mind full of their past memories. Every single memory was played in her brain without capable of stopping. He was the only one she thought of, at least for that one cold night.

She ran and kept on running. Sometimes she slowed down her tiny steps, and sometimes she accelerated her steps. And all that time she chased him, he didn't notice her at all. The red light on the street corner was on, and then he went crossing the road, so is she. He arrived safely across the road. But then the red light replaced by the green one just when she was in the middle of that snowy road. She shouted a loud 'wait' to him, trying to tell him to wait for her. Then he turned around. He, who always managed to hide his expression behind that cold face of his, now failed to do it. An expression of shock and longing crossed and stayed in his face for some time after he realized who the woman really was. After a second, his eyes and face filled with love.

But then, it's just lasted for two second, dear.

Along with the green light turned on, that hasty big truck driving at high speed without realizing there was still a woman standing – running, to be exact – in the middle of that snowy and slippery road. Then there was a big sound of crash. That young woman's small body suddenly fell down to the road, coloring the road with her dark red blood. His eyes widened of shock –again – as he saw that thing happened, just in front of his bare eye. He spelled out spate of 'no', and ran a little toward that small woman's body. And for the first time for a long time, he dropped his tears for a woman named Hermione Jean Granger.

Their promise became real, even if only for two worth seconds.

And then he'll meet her again, in the other side of this pathetic life. That time, they'll be together for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>So… What do you think? I'll appreciate some feedbacks… ^^<strong>

**Thanks!**


End file.
